Black Regards
by Carmellie Choco-chan
Summary: Kurapika and Friends was AGAIN fight with Ryodan after 5 years. But a girl or rather witch ,disturb it. What will this girl do? If the hunter and the Ryodan past was change will the future change? RnR Please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own HxH. However, the story plot is mine (and help by M404), and the OCs. **

**_Black Regards_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>By: <em>**Carmellie Chocolover

**_Warning: _**Characters die, angst, too dramatic

**_Summary of this chapter: _**Well, after 3 years Kurapika and friends fight Ryodan for the last time, as Killua's information, Kuroro and the spiders had found the Jyonen user. Now the two groups had meet again, ready to fight. However, a girl appeared and stops it. Ryodan, weirdly, seems to retreat by a sight of this girl. They look scared of the girl, but Shalnark and Machi seems to know this girl. Who is this girl? The voice echoed in the head of the member of kurapika's group. Will she make a sort differences to the story?

* * *

><p>Kurapika's life was never in peace, when he returned to Nostrad, seems that the Boss was in a hard situation, the lost of the 'just buy' scarlet eyes, the lost of the ' he called gold mine' ability, and the bankruptcy he seems to worried glance. As a Kurapika would do, he tries to convince his boss that he can help something about it wasn't something easy to do. The mafia is a big problem for the Nostrad. However, as he succeeds to convince his boss, he was given the opportunity to help the Nostrad family to rise from the bankruptcy. He lead the company to succeed and given a big trust from the boss. The boss gives him a big amount of money, as a gratitude for him to raise his company to normal from the base of bankruptcy.<p>

With the money from the boss, he could buy the scarlet eyes easily. However, what makes him in stress is the feeling of his judgement chain had been lift out from Kuroro's hearth and the news of the Ryodan movement in the world. He heard about it from the other hunters, so no possibilities it was real or not. After Netero dies in the Chimera Ants hand, the new president was not being helpful at all. He just makes any movement hard.

Now, he met the Ryodan again, alive and kicking. Ready to fight him, and kill him. 'The just healed ' Gon , Killua and ' Doctor' Leorio is there too. Kurapika doesn't want to make them in danger, but he was helpless to prevent them to help him.

"What brings you here?" Kurapika ask, and give them a hateful glance.

"Moron! Of course to send you to hell, you chain-bastard!" The hot-tempered samurai, Nobunaga yelled.

"What an intriguing mouth you have, monkey." Mock Killua.

"Wha-"

"Enough Nobunaga. "

"Da-Danchou…."

Nobunaga madly, spit out his reason, blame by Machi, stopped by Kuroro. This is Kurapika's opportunity to attack the Ryodan. He attack Kuroro with his chain, Killua attack Machi and Shizuku with his electric current, and Gon attack Nobunaga with his Junkenpon technique. Leorio threw his doctor case, and attack the other Ryodan with the poisonous injection needle, make the paralyzed. But, all of a sudden, a huge 'bump' was heard, paralyzing the two group.

After the fog of dust had cleared, they saw a girl about 17 years old appeared. Her hair is soft dark brown, same as her eyes.

"Mary…." The Ryodan muttered. A glimpse of awkwardness a show in their lifeless eyes.

"Mary-chan!" Shalnark (and Machi) called.

"Shal? Machi-san? Why are you here?" the girl Mary said, softly.

"W-we…"

"You know her?" Killua ask Shalnark.

"Actually…"

_Flashback, around 4 years ago…_

_" Shal- kun! What books do you prefer to read?"_

_"Mary, why you love books so much?"_

_"It contains much knowledge, Machi-san! You must try to read books too!"_

_It was the ordinary conversation the trio was used to talk._

_Begin when they met Mary, when she needs to see some books in the library._

_It was unusual to find the heartless Ryodan was so kind to a little girl._

_Moreover, unusual to for someone who knows them as a killer want to be friends with them._

_The 2 spiders was more lively and 'humanly' than when they aren't with her._

_Months have passed._

_Mary had gone to her own house again._

_As usual, the Ryodan was on the move to find its prey._

_They go to a small school to kills the living inside._

_Much bloodshed was there in the hall and the classroom. _

_In addition, the agony screams was heard from the victims mouth before they died._

_In the last class room they 'visited' Mary was there._

_She was 'shockingly' one of the students there._

_ However, different from the usual expression, her expression seems dark, murderous, and blank._

_"Who are you and what your business in here." She ask coldly, make anyone chills up. _

_"We're the infamous Ryodan. We're here to kill!" _

_Ubo said, ready to strike her with his punch._

_Before Shalnark and Machi could react, shockingly, the girl can prevent any touch from him. And , doesn't hurt, even a hair. _

_The girl fights with the 11 Ryodan alone without any helps._

_The girl doesn't use any Nen , making no problem for the Ryodan to beat her. To make a bait, Feitan attack one of the other students, amuse the other, the girl react faster than the expectation._

_"You can fight me , but don't interfere this useless brat. I hate them it's true, yet, they must died in my own hand, as I vow."_

_Her statement makes all the living there was shocked. Who can expect that words come out from a little teen girl mouth?_

_"I hate to use my nen, but this situation is an exception."_

_She said as she maintains her nen._

_Yet after that incident, the Ryodan was afraid of this girl_

_End of Flashback._

"So she is the first human who can defeat Ryodan for real?"

" Yes."

"Your group hates another group in her, am I correct?" She said ending the conversation of the Zaoldyeck and the Ryodan member.

All of them gave a nod.

"I see. Personal problem I believe?"

Again, they give her a quick nod.

"Well do you wish, your past has change, dear humans?"

Again, a nod has shown from each of them. In their mind, they was confuse what this girl said about. However, wanting a freedom and a fairness of live, they decided to take the opportunity.

"Oh well… I could do that, but, I can't change the destiny."

"What do you meant of destiny?"

Kurapika and Kuroro said in unison. Realized, they give each other death glare.

"I can't change the 'will be 'love, death and something like that. Is it okay?"

They gave a small nod.

"Oh well, Lord in the heaven has sent me to do this, so…."

She stops and gave out a big sigh.

"**Dyurukei saikan susubei**" she said aloud.

" **Ryuusen Dai kokuru**."

After she said those words, the 2 groups was disappeared.

_Thy story was change, their meeting was supposed to be change. But hatred, and longing will not be loss from their sight later on._

A/N: Hi everybody. In this story, I will make some pairs and there will be a poll for you to chose which pair will I make and will in this story Kura-san will be a girl or boy. I need your review too! And a message for my last story reviewer and Beta Editor.

Flower Scent: Thank you so much for supporting my stories. I really hopes you'll read my story and review it again. So much help I got from you. Thank you! Regards, Carmellie.

.kAnOn: thanks for beta-editing my Story! I really appreciate you! I'm honoured to be help with you Kura-chan!

RedMahlova: Thank you for reviewing…..

Kiyui Tsukiyoshi: Thank you for reviewing my story, kiyui.

The next chapter: The Hunters and the Spiders was lost in the new world. They switch their life and some just change their genre. Kurapika was still a Kuruta but is he a 'she'? Killua was not change at all but he is older when joining the exam! Gon is a girl? Leorio changes place with one of the Ryodan? And the magician Hisoka is a…


End file.
